


Untouched

by writingblankspaces



Series: Kinktober 2020 Long Fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Watching, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin may be obsessed with virgins and the fact that he's...well a virgin. Enter in Chanyeol, his incredibly hot boyfriend, that doesn't know anything about his obsession or the fact that he's inexperienced.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 Long Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962385
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> This went way longer than I intended, so in addition to posting as screenshots on Twitter, I will post here as well.
> 
> Part of sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020 (@sEXOrgasmicfest)

**Hot Asian Twink Gets His Cherry Popped!**

The giddy that filled Jongin as he clicked the video was unmatched and he could tell from the thumbnail alone that he was going to add the video to his ‘collection.’  


Fifteen minutes of amateurly filmed pornography and two, sloppy orgasms later, Jongin was doing just as he’d predicted.

With just under 120 videos he’d collected since his discovery of gay porn in the 10th grade, the list was his magnum opus: over three days straight of footage of gay men losing their virginity. Some were professional, others were amateur and all had made their mark in Jongin’s memory as either decent depictions of shy, blushing virgins or actually authentically quiet and nervous young men getting fucked for the first time on video. 

Being a virgin himself, the idea of finally being able to burn his imaginary ‘v-card’ after twenty-four years of just having the company of his hand, was so...arousing.

One would think someone so obsessed (and turned on) with losing their virginity would—you know—lose their virginity.

But Jongin’s fear of falling absolutely head over hills with the first dick he got proved to be a good mental chastity belt. 

Now, though, Jongin was almost three months deep into dating Park Chanyeol, the cute barista from his favorite coffee shop, and even his fears couldn’t keep him from not ghosting the friendly giant. 

The man was just too damn sweet and every wet dream that had been haunting Jongin for the past month involved Chanyeol in some way, shape, or form. All of them centered on him finally ridding Jongin of his virginity, once and for all. 

And trust that Jongin had more than enough mental material to draw from for those dreams.

The problem—and it definitely was that, a problem—was that Jongin never knew how to gently bring up to Chanyeol—his boyfriend?—that he wanted to be dicked down but was also very inexperienced. Practically. 

Things were only made worse the longer that they went on cute dates, held hands and shared chaste kisses and Chanyeol never pushed for them to do more. 

Was he just not into him sexually? If he wasn’t, it would definitely be a blow to his self-esteem. 

But his self-esteem aside, Jongin’s twenty-fifth birthday was approaching and he wanted to at least approach the subject of being intimate with Chanyeol. 

Unfortunately, he ended up broaching the subject on a night when he got drunk and his drinking buddy, Baekhyun, called Chanyeol to come take him home.

As Chanyeol reached over him to fasten his seatbelt, in his drunken haze, Jongin squeezed his heavily muscled bicep and giggled. 

“I hope you’ll manhandle me for my birthday.” At first, Chanyeol laughed but the words must’ve processed and the smile fell from his lips. Those big eyes of his bugged out and Jongin let out a nervous hiccup, pressing his lips shut because even drunk Jongin knew he’d said too much, too soon.

Silence fell between them until Jongin mentioned that he needed to pee soon and Chanyeol finally pulled off from in front of the bar, steering them in the direction of Jongin’s apartment. 

And that had been Friday night. Now, Jongin’s birthday was approaching rapidly and Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned anything about it. Instead, he continued to go about things like Jongin hadn’t revealed one of his deepest fantasies in a drunken mistake.

The plan, as far as Jongin knew, was that he and Chanyeol were going to go to dinner, get his favorite ice cream and then Chanyeol would drop him off at home. Nothing particularly eventful, but Jongin was still excited anyway. 

It was his first time spending his birthday with a boyfriend and even just spending very PG-13 time with Chanyeol sounded good. 

Dinner ended up being delicious, as was the ice cream that followed after, but Chanyeol definitely surprised him with a bouquet of carnation and snowdrop flowers. 

His birth flowers.

The way Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled when Jongin noticed the significance of the odd bouquet made Jongin’s heart beat entirely too quickly. It was embarrassing and he did the only thing he could and hid his face in the flowers.

After they finished everything, he climbed in Chanyeol’s jeep and held onto his bouquet, as well as the other present Chanyeol gave him after ice cream. He didn’t know what it was, but if it was even half as thoughtful as the flowers, Jongin would love it. 

But not as much as he loved when Chanyeol insisted on walking him to his apartment door, kissing him against the door, then holding him like they were in a corny romance movie.

“Can I,” Chanyeol cleared his throat softly and gazed into Jongin’s eyes so intensely, Jongin almost wanted to look away, “come in?” 

Jongin could’ve jumped up and down in joy, but somehow, he was able to play it cool and nodded, biting his lip as he unlocked the door and led Chanyeol inside. 

He couldn’t even keep up the pretense of being shy, because he’d gone through every possible situation in his dreams. Now, Jongin was literally just following the steps laid out by his own imagination as curiosity and arousal tossed in the pit of his stomach with the ice cream and steak. 

Once he got Chanyeol on top of him in his bed, his shyness popped back in and he turned his head away as Chanyeol removed his own shirt, then reached for Jongin’s.

If his heart was pumping hard during the sweet romantic stuff, now that they were getting hot and heavy, it was threatening to crash through his ribcage. He was also so hard, he could barely think about anything other than how hot Chanyeol was and how he was getting so so so close to getting his dick touched.

By someone else. 

Then it started happening. His jeans and underwear were eased off, then his thighs were spread and really, all of it felt like an out of body experience.

Chanyeol was nothing short of a gentleman as he touched, stroked and kissed every part of Jongin’s body, like he knew this was his first time. 

Except that when he asked Jongin for condoms, there were none. Because, well, why would he have them? 

“Uh, I’m, uh,” then they were at the moment where he had the big reveal, while Chanyeol was heavily—holy shit—tenting in his boxer briefs, that he was as inexperienced as they come, “a virgin.” 

Unlike the reactions of the men in all of his favorite videos, Chanyeol’s reaction was less ‘oh my god how precious!’ and more ‘oh my god, are you sure you want to do it like this?’

The look of distress on his face shouldn’t have been so sexy, but there was no going back. With a quarter of a century’s horniess just bubbling at the surface, Jongin was unstoppable. 

“There’s nothing more I want than this. Please pop my cherry, Chanyeol.” There was definitely a more eloquent way for him to put it but Jongin was not in the mental space for it.

The only mental space he was in, was the one where he got fucked, preferably soon.

Despite Chanyeol’s shock and repeated attempts to ask Jongin if he wanted to try something more romantic, his erection never waivered or flagged. He was still just as hard as he’d been prior to Jongin’s admission.

So maybe Jongin wasn’t the only one who was gonna get off because of his own virginity.  


“You really don’t have any condoms?” Jongin shook his head and idly stroked his hand down Chanyeol's thigh.

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can go buy some, but otherwise, I don’t mind. We’ve been dating for almost five months.” Jongin really wanted this to continue and he was willing to do anything he could to put Chanyeol’s mind at ease. Even if it meant, tucking his dick in the waistband of underwear, getting re-dressed and awkwardly running to the nearest convenience store for condoms. 

The thought of Chanyeol rawing Jongin must’ve hit them both at the same time, because Chanyeol’s entire face reddened and Jongin also felt a little flustered.

“If you don’t mind,” Chanyeol mumbled, resettling between Jongin’s thighs before he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand near Jongin’s head and slicked up his fingers.

He hadn’t anticipated feeling so full from just Chanyeol’s fingers, but there he was, squirming up the bed with pitchy and squeaky moans because this felt way better than he could’ve dreamed.

It only took two fingers and a few moments before Chanyeol targeted his prostate and focused solely on pressing into it and making Jongin’s limbs give involuntary jerks. One of which included Jongin gripping Chanyeol’s arm and tightening his thighs around Chanyeol’s wrist. 

“Ch-ch-chan please. Just d-d-do it.” He was already so close to coming and wanted to wait until Chanyeol was inside of him, but that looked like it wasn’t going to happen.

Especially when Chanyeol took his fingers out and Jongin clenched around nothing, feeling suddenly empty. He didn’t have to wait much longer, though, because Chanyeol got more lube, stroked himself and moved forward. 

Initially, there was some discomfort because Chanyeol’s fingers only briefly warmed him up to the size of Chanyeol’s dick. It wasn’t the biggest he’d seen—in porn—but it was thick and he could feel every single inch piercing and splitting him open. 

Unlike how it happened in the videos where the boys usually softened at being fucked at first, Jongin stayed hard and wiggled his hips in small bits, trying to rush his adjustment to the intrusion.

“Jongin, please, just be patient.” Chanyeol looked like he was barely holding it together and Jongin couldn’t blame him. He was probably tight and his jostling wasn’t helping anything, so he just relaxed and let Chanyeol pull back, then move forward again. 

It took a few thrusts before the discomfort subsided and by that point Jongin had leaked a sizable puddle of precome onto his stomach. 

“I’m go-going to come,” Jongin sighed, already feeling overwhelmed from everything happening. 

“Then come.” Chanyeol’s huffed response made Jongin’s dick twitch once again and it took only a few more thrusts before Jongin came, untouched, with a choked moan. 

The white painted Jongin’s chest and stomach and Chanyeol’s grip on his thigh tightened, while he moved his hips to push into him faster.

“Jon-Jongin, I’m going to—” Chanyeol never finished his warning because Jongin, even in his post-orgasmic haze, wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling. 

Feeling the warmth of Chanyeol coming inside of him was enough to make his cock twitch in interest again, but it was too early for him to go again. Just once was enough. 

For now. 

The experience, as a whole, couldn’t have lasted longer than ten minutes, but Jongin was happy. Like there was a deep satisfaction that settled in his bones.

He continued to stroke at Chanyeol’s hair as the other man recovered and when Chanyeol finally pulled out, Jongin had the pleasure of feeling the stickiness of his release dripping out of him and onto the sheets. 

Jongin almost wished he could see it for himself. 

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol started mumbling, holding Jongin’s face as he peppered it with kisses, “I’ve just never been someone’s first time and it was so intense.” 

Jongin shook his head and accepted the kisses with a laugh.

“You don’t have to apologize Chan, I liked it. Plus, you promise you won’t laugh if I tell you something?” Chanyeol gave him an incredulous look.

“After I just fucked you for all of maybe three minutes? I’m sure you’re not the one anyone should be laughing at.” Jongin ran a comforting hand down Chanyeol’s sweaty back and softly clicked his tongue.

“Sex isn’t supposed to be a marathon, Chanyeol. Even I know that. Anyway, I kind of got off to losing my virginity. That was so hot.” As the words left his mouth, Jongin blushed and he covered his face with both of his hands. 

He only removed them when Chanyeol gently pulled at them.

“Well if you give me some time. We can go again and I can show you some other stuff that might get you off.” Jongin’s cheeks reddened and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Maybe he’d tell Chanyeol about his collection later. 

Way later.


End file.
